Fallen Angel
by scrletfyre
Summary: Being the only dark angel that exists, Heaven has turned its back on Phantom as other angels alienate & torture him. When Phantom falls from Heaven, he is found by Samantha Manson whom will show Phantom that not everone will hate & dispize him
1. falling

FALLEN ANGEL

This fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it. Its all cool! I claim no rights or claim to own any of the characters featured on Danny Phantom. Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews as I appreciate hearing what you think! Thanks :)

Special keys: "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italic - angelic speech_

ONE - FALLING

The darkness surrounded him as he cried in the silence as his glowing lime green eyes searched for any light. As he moved he could hear the chains that were wrapped around his body rattle as they felt much heavier than before. He could hear musical laughter fill the once silent area as he could see a small slim light flood the darkness. He tried to reach for the light but the chains that were wrapped around him wouldn't allow him to reach it.

_No...please...don't leave me alone...!_ he cried out to no avail as the light disappeared along with the laughter. Crystal tears streaked down his pale Caucasian face as he became fustrated. _Tell me why...whast did I do to diserve this fate?_ he shouted out. No answer came as he sat back down. His large jet black wings surrounded his body giving him some comfort. _'Its not like I asked to be born like this.'_ he thought to himself. Ever since he was born within Heavens, he was different from the other angels because he was a dark angel, the only angel born with black wings. Everything about him was different. Instead of having bright brilliant colored hair, his was snow white. Nobody had his color eyes as they glowed with power all the time, even brighter when he used his powers. He wore a black one piece long sleeve jumpsuit as part of the sleeves were cut up showing off his white skin as the sleeves also became fingerless gloves. Around his waist he wore a grey opened skirt held up by a large white belt as another black belt hung dangeling off his hip. He wore a pair of white boots with black rings surrounding them. Around his wrist he had the cuffs to a white shirt sleeve as he wore two crosses around his neck. One small silver cross on a silver chain and a long white cross on a green cord. Because of his look he had earned the name Phantom. Growing up in Heaven was rough as the other angels alienated and tortured him because he was a dark angel. Phantom didn't hate them because of how they treated him. Phantom had a large and loving heart even dispite being shown no love and/or effection. When Phantom was ten years old, Heaven turned its back on him locking Phanton up with chains outside of Heaven in the gates of Purgatory. Phantom couldn't understand why both Heaven and the other angels treated him this way just because he was a dark angel. His tears streaked down his face as he had spent the last five years like this. _I didn't ask to be born a dark angel. Please let me back in! Don't shut me away in the darkness._ he cried out. Nobody would hear his sorrowed filled cries.

Phantom awoke as he could feel someone nudging him in the side.

_Wake up you dam abomination!_ hissed a voice as Phantom was kicked in the stomach. Phantom gasped sharply as he could feel someone grab his wings pulling out some of his feathers. Phantom screamed in pain as he opened his eyes to see five angels crowd over him. Wicked smiles were stretched across their faces. One of the angels held the chains that hung from his neck, wrists, and and feet tugging at the heavy chain on his neck. Phantom gasped as he struggled to get free from them.

_Don't you understand freak. No one wants you around. No one will ever care or love an abomination like you. Why don't you just die?_ hissed an angel as they hit him hard.

_No that's not true! I am not a monster, a freak, or an abomination. Just because I was born a little different doesn't give you the right to do this to me._ Phantom gasped as he tried to stand up. His knees were kicked in as he was punched hard in the stomach and slapped across the face.

_God doesn't even want you. Your kind will never be excepted within Heaven. We are God's chosen children. You are a freak, an abomination, and a monster. Nobody wants you!_ the angels laughed. Anger swelled within Phantom.

_IT'S NOT TRUE!_ he shouted out as his powers activated teleporting him away from the mob of angels. Everything became blurry as Phantom could feel himself falling. The chains that were wrapped around him pulled him down hard as he couldn't free himself. Phantom hit the ground hard as he gasped when the air was knocked from out of his body. He could feel the darkness engulfing him as he reached out for the Heavens. _Please...won't someone help me? Why should I have to suffer? Won't someone please tell me why I exist, what am I, and why am I like this? Please...help...me._ Phantom cried out before he had lost consciousness. Unknown to Phantom is that he had falled down to Earth as a figure stood over him. Samantha Manson or Sam for short was on her way home from school when she saw a brilliant flash of white light. Black feathers came raining down from the sky as she could hear the sound of chains ratteling. When she looked up Sam could see Phantom come crashing down to Earth. At first she had thought that it was either a magic trick or a video stunt gone wrong. Sam ran to the sight where she saw Phantom crash to the ground. When she got close enough, she could see the dark angel reach out as if asking for help but the words that spilled from his lips sounded like no language that she had ever heard before. Sam blinked a few times as she thought that she was dreaming as she pinched herself.

'Nope this ain't no dream. He's real. A real life dark angel. But why is he here?' Sam asked herself. She knew that she couldn't leave him like this but there was no way that she would be able to carry him home with those chains on him. Sam snapped her fingers together as an idea came to her mind. Sam ran home as fast as her legs would carry her as she grabbed a bolt cutter and a trenchcoat. She emptied the contents of her bookbag onto her bed as she stuffed the items into her bookbag. Sam then ran out of her house back to where she had left the angel. Sam had laid some tree branches and bushes over Phantom carefully hiding him from view. When she got back she could see that Phantopm was still concscious. 'He might be unconscious for a while. He's beaten up pretty badly. I can't allow anyone else to find him as he maybe exploited because of what he is.' Sam thought to herself as she began to work cutting the chains. The collar chain and wrist chain she couldn't seem to cut completely off but she had managed to get almost all of the chains off of him leaving only a few chains dangeling off of the collar and wrist. "Well that's the best I am going to be able to get." Sam stated to herself as she sat the angel up placing the trenchcoat around him hiding his wings. Once she was pleased with her results she helped the angel up to his feet. Phantom was incredibly light as Sam dragged him back to her house.

Phantom's eyes slowly opened up as he stared up at the ceiling fan that hung above him. He knew that he wasn't in Purgatory anymore. Phantom sat up suddenly winsing in pain as he cursed sharply. He noticed that he felt much lighter as the chains that hung from his wrist jingled. He could still feel the chain collar that hung around his neck but he had noticed that the links had been cut. Phantom could hear as someone approached as they knocked on the door softly before it opened up. A young teen human female with shoulder length black hair and a small top of the head ponytail entered the room. Her violet purple eyes sparkeled when she noticed that the angel was consciousness as a smile stretched across her Caucasian face.

"Thank heavens your awake. You had me worried." stated Sam softly. Phantom stared at her as he couldn't understand a single word that she was saying. "You must be hungry. I had brought you something to eat. I would advise you from moving around so much until your fully healed." stated Sam as she walked over to the bed with a plate of food. Phantom tilted his head to one side as Sam placed the plate onto his lap. "By the way my name is Samantha Manson but call me Sam." added Sam as she sat down onto the side of the bed. Sam tired hard not to blush as the dark angel was incredibly handsom and beautiful. Phantom touched her hand gently as he had to use his powers to understand what Sam was saying. Sam turned a bright shade of red as Phantom had figured out that he must have landed on the human world. Phantom then pulled his hand away slowly as he noticed that Sam was avoiding looking at him directly.

_"Thank you Sam for you help. Please call me Phantom."_ stated the angel. Sam blushed even brighter than before as she watched as Phantom picked at the food that she had brought.

NEXT CHAPTER...DEVOTION


	2. devotion

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** This fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom: ** Why are you so mean to me?

**author:** I didn't do it intentionally as that's the way you appeared in hyunhon's art work.

**Sam: **any way, Scrletfyre claims no rights or claims to own any of the characters featured on Danny Phantom. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italic - angelic speech_

TWO - DEVOTION

The next morning Phantom awoke suddenly recalling the terrible things that he had been through. As he looked around he remembered that a human had found him. The human didn't seem to be afraid of him or anything like that. The feelings that he had sensed from Sam was far different than anything he had ever felt before. Phantom slowly got up as he stretched out his tall and slender body. He could see that Sam wasn't in the room but he could feel her presence. He could hear her humming as she was in the kitchen cooking. Phantom picked up her bedroom making her bed. The dark angel then ventured out of the room to find Sam.

_"...Sam...?"_ he asked when he entered the kitchen scarring the girl as the raven head teen shrieked sharply jumping and turning around quickly. Sam grabbed her heart glarring at Phantom when she saw him.

"Phantom, I thought that I had told you to stay in my room. What if my parents saw you?" scolded Sam.

_"I am sorry but, I didn't understand a single word that you said to me until I touched you. The only reason why I know your name is because I had read your mind."_ stated Phantom as Sam sighed out loud turning back to finish what she was doing.

"That's all right. My parents are at work any way. I though that you were still sleeping as you just managed to startle me." stated Sam. Sam turned off the oven placing some scrambled eggs onto two plates as she then carried them over to the table. Phantom watched her every move as she went to the fridge to get ou the orange juice pouring two cups before placing back the juice. She then brough over the juice motioning for Phantom to join her. Phantom stepped up close to Sam as he was several inches taller than her. He took her right hand into his and he knelt down suddenly onto one knee. Shock and surprise stretched across Sam's face as Phantom closed his eyes placing his forehead against her hand. Sam's face turned beet red as the scene reminded her of a prince showing his devotion to a princess.

_"I owe you my life Sam. You have helped me where nobody else would. I am forever in your debt. Anything that you wish of me to do for you, I will do it. I will grant you anything that your heart desires."_ stated Phantom as he kissed Sam's hand. Sam could feel a sharp zap run across her hand before Phantom let go of her hand. Sam pulled back her hand suddenly clutching it. A glowing mark appeared on the palm of her right hand of a pyramid with a six pointed star in the middle. The mark then faded without a trace as Phantom rose back up to his feet.

"Do you really have to go?" Sam asked shyly.

_"Not really. Heaven doesn't wish for me to exist there as I am the only one of my kind. I don't know where else to go or what to do."_ replied Phantom.

"You could stay here with me if you want to Phantom." Sam stated softly.

_"You would like that? Are you sure that I am not too much trouble?"_

"Well the truth is that I don't have very many friends and I kind of like you Phantom." replied Sam as she kicked her right foot around slightly embarrished. Suddenly Phantom grabbed her hugging Sam tightly. Sam turned a bright shade of red.

_"Thank you Sam. You have made me very happy!"_ stated Phantom cheerfully as crystal tears streaked down his face.

As Sam and Phantom ate, the two talked.

"You said before that Heaven doesn't wish for you to exist as you are the only one of your kind. What did you mean by that?" asked Sam.

_"I am the only dark angel that exists. Because I am different from the other angels, I am often picked on and tortured for it. Heaven locked me up in Purgatory claming that I was an abomination, a freak, and a monster because I am a dark angel."_ answered Phantom.

"That's just awful. There is nothing wrong with you Phantom. Nobody is perfect as everyone has some sort of flaw that the others will pick out. Take me for instance. I always dress in dark clothing and have a grim look on life. Because of this I don't have many whom associate with me. I do happened to have two really good friends whom know the real and true me." stated Sam. "And besides it is a well known fact that dark angels are very gifted, powerful, and special creatures." she added.

_"Your sweet to say such things Sam but I fear that they are right. I am not wanted."_ stated Phantom sadly.

"Bull shit!" sneezed Sam causing Phantom to look at her. "I am going to show you that your wrong Phantom. I am going to show you the truth of the world!" stated Sam.

NEXT CHAPTER...LEARNING

**Sam:** you know that I am an ultra-recylo-vegitarian

**author: **yes Sam I do know that but I am the one writing this so I can change things to make it fit.

**Phantom:** I have a really bad feeling about the next chapter.

**author: **oh come on...I am not that bad (much)!

**Phantom:** ...

**Sam:** oh stop being a wimp!


	3. learning

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Sam:** please explain to me why I took in Phantom?

**author:** its because you feel sorry for him and you are falling in love for him.

**Sam:** oooohhhh...,

**Phantom:** scrletfyre claims no rights or claims to own any of the characters featured on Danny Phantom. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italic - angelic speech_

THREE - LEARNING

After both Sam and Phantom had breakfast, Sam got ready for school as she gathered up everything that she needed.

_"Sam, I wish to join you."_ stated Phantom as she looked at the angel shocked.

"But somebody will see you." she replied. Phantom shook his head no causing Sam to look at him in confussion.

_"I can use my powers to make me transparent. You will be the only one whom will be able to see and hear me."_ replied Phantom as he pointed to Sam's hand as the mark that he gave her began to glow. Sam looked at the mark wide eyed as it faded away. _"I wish to learn more about the human world and other things."_ stated Phantom.

"I guess it will be all right if you come along. I just want you to be careful not to be spotted by the other angels as they may end up attacking you." stated Sam.

_"The other angels don't usually come down from Heaven unless they are given an order. But I will be careful not to be spotted by them." _replied Phantom. Sam nodded her head as both she and Phantom left the house.

Casper High...Phantom flew behind Sam as the went to her locker first.

"Hey Sam!" called out a familiar voice. Sam turned her head to see an African American male wearing a red had and wire rimmed glasses approaching. It was one of her friends Tucker Foely.

"Hey Tucker, where is Danny?" asked Sam. Danny Fenton was another of Sam's friends.

"Dash stuffed him in a locker again." replied Tucker as Sam rolled her eyes. Dashiel Baxter or Dash for short was the quarterback on the football team and all around high school bully. Dash's favorite past time was picking on Danny and stuffing him in lockers.

"Come on and let's get him out before the bell rings." replied Sam as Tucker lead her to the locker that Danny was in as they could hear him pounding on the metal door.

"Come on this isn't funny anymore!" shouted out Danny from inside of the locker.

"Hold on Danny, we will have you out of there shortly." stated Sam as she pulled out a pocket knife flicking it open. She crammed the knife into the lock combination that was built into the locker asshe turned the combination lock to have the door fly open. Both Tucker and Sam helped Danny from out of the locker.

"Thanks guys." replied Danny. Sam looked at him a bit shocked. If she didn't know any better, Phantom and Danny could have passed as twins. Danny had short black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. Even Phantom looked surprised at how much the human looked like him despite the different hair and eye color. Sam used to have a slight crush on Danny until he had started dating Valerie Gray.

'Maybe that's the reason to why I am falling for Phantom as something about him seemes different as he is more mysterious and innocent than Danny.' Sam thought to herself.

"I am really getting tired of being Dash's personal punching bag." stated Danny.

"I have told you before that you have to develope some guts Danny and stand up for yourself." stated Sam.

"That's easy for you to say Sam. He doesn't pick on you." stated Tucker.

"Its because he knows that I would fight back if he does." replied Sam. Tucker was kind of known as a TechnoGeek as he was heavily into technology as Danny was just your oridianry teen. The three friends gathered their stuff heading towards classl. Sam walked behind the two boys as they joked at how they would love to see Dash get a taste of his own medicine. All of the popular kids in the school picked on Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie because they weren't rick, popular, atheltic, and other various reasons. Phantom tapped on Sam's shoulder causing the teen to jump. Phantom seemed to understand what it was like to be treated differently.

_"Sam...why do humans behave this way?"_ he asked. Sam understood what he was refearing to and wanted to answer his question but feared that Danny and Tucker would hear her. Sam poined at Tucker and Danny before she made a quick motion flashing her hand across her neck. Phantom nodded his head as he envoked his powers. Musical notes and an ancient language slipped from Phantom's lips as the mark that he had gave Sam glowed. Sam could feel a flash of power flood her body before it vanished. Sam looked at Phantom whom had stopped suddenly as he simply smiled at her. _"Reply with your thoughts. I will be able to hear them as I had given you the power to speak to me mentally."_ stated Phantom as Sam nodded her head.

*Its for the same reasons that the angels pick on you. It makes them feel better about themselves as you begin to doubt and question yourself.* answered Sam as they entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Everyone took their seats quickly as their teacher Mr. Lancer entered the room.

At lunch Sam sat with her friends as the four of them sat in the back of the lunch room. Danny sat next to his girlfriend Valerie while Tucker was playing with his P.D.A. Of course the jocks and the cheerleaders were picking on them throwing food at the group.

"God are we honestly in high school|? Some of these people still act like they are in elementary school." asked Valerie as she picked a spagetti noodle from out of her jet black hair.

"It would be nice if they did get a taste of their own medicine. Just call it karma. Then they would see that it isn't so funny." stated a tall slender red head.

"Hey Jazz, how come you are joining us?" asked Danny. Jasmine Fenton or Jazz for short was Danny's older sister whom was a grade higher then them.

"No peticular reason." answered Jazz as she was clearly lying.

"Admit it Jazz, they kicked you out." replied Sam causing Jazz to sigh.

"Is it that apparent?" asked the teen as she sat down.

"Are we truly that pidiful?" asked Tucker.

"You guys are letting it get to you. Why don't you stop complaining and do something about it. Develop some back bone!" snapped Sam. Everyone jumped including Phantom. Sam then grabbed two soda cans shacking them up as she got up walking over to the jocks and cheerleaders. Sam pointed the cans at them as she cracked them open spraying them all of the popular kids drenching them in soda. "Start acting your age!" she snapped at them before walking off. The other students began to clap, whistle, and cheer as Sam just nodded her head walking out of the lunch room as Phantom followed her.

NEXT CHAPTER...DISCOVERY

**Tucker:** its about time that we entered this story!

**Danny (looks at Phantom):** how come I am playing two different parts?

**author:** its because I had your Phantom self as his own and seperate person.

**Phantom:** Sam I didn't know that you had such a mean streak in you.

**Sam:** trust me you have seen nothing yet!


	4. discovery

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Sam:** man do I feel better getting that out of my system. I don't understand why they didn't allow that in the series

**author:** maybe its because they had placed the series to a more kid age group than a teen one and I am somewhat basing this off of personal experience as I was picked on while growing up.

**Sam:** ...oooohhhhh...

**Phantom:** anyway, scrletfyre claims no rights or claims to own any of the characters featured on Danny Phantom. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews as we love to hear what you think. Also thanks Leo112 for your comments and reviews, you are the bomb!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

FOUR - DISCOVERY

Phantom chased after Sam a bit concerned. He couldn't understand why Sam acted that way.

_"...Sam...wait up...!"_ shouted out the angel. Sam didn't seem to hear him which caused him to fly faster cutting off the girl. _"SAM!"_ he yelled grabbing her. Sam looked up at Phantom swatting his hands away from her as a wicked smile stretched across her face. Phantom snarled sharply as he knew that this wasn't Sam.

**Sorry angel, she is ours now!** snapped Sam in a dark demonic voice.

_I think not demon!_ snarled Phantom as he grabbed Sam in a bear hug. His wings opened wide as power coursed through his body while his wings vibrated. The demon that was in control over Sam's body screamed in pain as it was destroyed from within. Sam's eyes returned back to normal as she blinked a few times as her face turned beet red.

"Phantom, what are you doing?" Sam asked in a stutter. Phantom let go of his hold on Sam as he folded his wings after he stopped using his powers.

_"Thank goodness that your back. You were possessed by a demon as you sprayed all of those kids with soda."_ explianed the angel.

"No spraying them with soda was completely me. But how did a demon possess me?" asked Sam.

_"Anger, hatred, every negative emotion that a human can muster up opens up a path way to becane possessed by a demon. I was actually surprised to come across one here."_ replied Phantom. By then Sam's friends had caught up to her.

"That was great Sam. I wish that I had your kind of guts!" stated Danny causing Sam to laugh nervously.

"Sam is there something wrong?" asked Jazz.

"No...I am fine. Lets hope that the soda cools them down a bit." replied Sam nervously. 'I can't tell them as they may think that I am crazy.' Sam thought to herself.

Finally the last bell rang at three o'clock as the students bolted out of the school looking forward for the weekend. Sam and friends walked home together discussing their plans.

"Sorry, Danny and I are going out on our first official date." stated Valerie.

"I am attending a computer confrence, so I won't be around." replied Tucker.

"I have a term paper due." added Jazz.

"I guess that it can't be helped." stated Sam.

_"You always have me Sam."_ replied Phantom.

*Thanks Phantom, that's really sweet of you to say that.* Sam told him mentally as Phantom smiled.

"You don't sound too disappointed Sam what's up with you lately? You have been acting differently." asked Danny.

"Lets just say that somethings have changed. I understand that you guys have your own things planned and stuff. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't understand that you have to live your own lives first." stated Sam as her friends just stared at her.

When Sam got home, she found it oddly quite.

"...mom...dad...is anyone home?" Sam asked out loud. No answer came as she went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Attached to the refriderator door was a note.

`Sam...your father and I went out as we will be back later. There's left overs in the fridge.` Sam tore the note down from the fridge ripping it up into pieces.

"This is just great! Why is it that I am the only one without a life?" Sam asked in frustration.

_"...Sam...?"_ asked Phantom in concern. Sam turned to the angel remembering what happened earlier. Sam closed her eyes as she took a couple of long and deep breaths calming down. Sam then reopened her eyes.

"Don't worry Phantom, I am all right." replied Sam as a strange idea popped into her head. "Hey Phantom, do you think that you could become human?"

_"I have never really tried. What do you have in mind?" _asked Phantom as Same just simply smiled.

"It's a surprise. Since everyone is off doing their own thing and you did say that you wanted to explore my world, I am going to take you some place that's really fun." replied Sam. Phantom looked up at her in confussion as he couldn't tell what Sam was thinking without intruding in her mind so he decided to entertain her. Phantom stepped back as he closed his eyes as he called upon his powers. His body began to glow in a brilliant lime green light as his wings slowly began to shrink down into his body. Finally the large black feathered wings were gone. Phantom reopened his eyes as everything else about him remained the same. Sam looked at him nodding her head as she grabbed a hold of Phantom's hand as they both left the house.

NEXT CHAPTER...FUN

**Sam (glares angerily at author):** scrletfyre, I can't believe that you got me possessed by demons!

**Phantom:** hey be grateful that I was there to drive them off!

**author:** hey, I had to add some bad guys as they will be either the other angels and/or demons. I am the one writing this story so I can do whatever I want.

**Sam (looks at Phantom who became human and whistles):** wow...maybe this won't be so bad.

**Phantom (being pulled out of the room):** Sam where are you taking me?

**Sam (laughs wickedly):** if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise.

**author (chasing after them):** hey wait for me!


	5. fun

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom:** help...some one help me please, I am being kidnapped!

**Sam (grinning wickedly):** come on Phantom, I am not that evil.

**author (laughing wickedly):** you might not be Sam but I could.

**Phantom (shutters):** ...help!

**Sam: **scrletfyre claims no rights or claims to own any of the characters featured on Danny Phantom. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews as we love to hear what you think.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

FIVE - FUN

Sam dragged Phantom over to the local city bus stop to go where Sam was taking him. Phantom could have easily read Sam's mind to see where she was taking him but Phantom didn't.

_'I don't want to ruin her surprise.'_ Phantom thought to himself. The city bus took them past an amuzement park where they got off. The lights and sounds were very loud and bright as scream echoed through the park. Phantom looked at Sam a bit shocked as he didn't expect for her to bring him to a place like this. Sam paid for their way into the park yaking Phantom over to a rollar coster ride. Sam yanked Phantom along to some of her favorite rides. Phantom didn't seem to mind Sam yanking him in different directions as she seemed more upbeat and cheerful. After the bumper cars, both Sam and Phantom took a break. Sam was breathing heavily because of all the excitement. _"Are you feeling better?"_ asked Phantom as he hardly seemed phased.

"Much, thank you for doing this with me Phantom. I really wanted to do this with my friends but they always seem so busy and don't have much time for me." Sam stated sadly. Phantom could feel the wave of sorrow that was comming from Sam. It was the same feeling that he had about Heaven had done to him. Phantom couldn't stand to see Sam like this. Phantom pulled Sam close to him as Sam blushed brightly. She felt her heart jackhammering in her chest as Phantom held her.

_"Well I am for one am glad that I did this with you." _replied Phantom. This made Sam blush even brighter.

"I am glad too. This is the kind of thing that you really need to do with a friend. Phantom may I ask you a question, what do you plan to do? Do you plan to return back up to Heaven?" asked Sam.

_"If I go back up to Heaven, no doubt they will lock me away again. I don't want to be treated like a freak because I am a dark angel. I want to show them that they are wrong about me. You told me before that dark angels are very gifted, powerful, and special creatures. How do you know this?" _asked Phantom.

"I read it in a book. I am into the different myths, legends, occult, and the supernatural. So I know a lot of different things." replied Sam.

_"Do you think that I can see this book when we get back?" _asked Phantom.

"Sure Phantom." replied Sam.

After a while both Sam and Phantom went back to Sam's house. Before Sam entered the house, Phantom used his powers to become transparent and to revert back to his normal form. As Sam headed in, she was surprised at how quite it was as it seemed that her parents weren't home yet. Sam just shook her head as she and Phantom went up to her room. Sam walked over to the bookshelf retrieving the book and handing it over to Phantom. Phantom proceeded to sit down into a bean bag chair as Sam laid down on her bed falling asleep.

NEXT CHAPTER...TRUTH

**Sam:** well that was indeed fun.

**author: **I haven't been to an amuzement park in ages and it is hard to go when you don't have the transportation and you have to bring your kids and do all the rides that they want to do.

**Phantom: **but you still should always do things like this. I even had some fun.

**Sam:** well I am glad that we all had time to do this thanks scrletfyre for the idea.

**author: **my pleasure Sam.


	6. truth

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Sam & Phantom (after reading the reviews answer in unison):** Its not a date!

**author:** ok guys chill. Come on and admit it that you both have feelings for one another.

**Sam & Phantom:** ...

**author:** gods help me. While I try to sort this out please send me your comments and reviews as I enjoying hearing what you have to say *points over to Sam and Phantom* even if they don't.

**Sam & Phantom (in unison):** we didn't say that!

**author: **that's not what I am hearing from the way your responding to those reviews.

**Sam & Phantom: **...

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

SIX - TRUTH

As Sam slept, Phantom proceeded to read the book to find out more about the dark angels. According to the book, dark angels are very special creatured created by God himself in order to usher in a new age. Only God and the dark angel will know what that new age is. Dark angels have many special gifts and incredible powers that make them very different from ordinary angels. The other angels will hate, fear, and despise the dark angels because they are God's chosen ones. But God loves all of his creatures equally and doesn't discrimanate anyone. Dark angels have a very unique power that allows them to communicate to and hear God directly. Phantom was a bit shocked to learn this as he never knew half of what this book had said. He had no clue to what his purpose was. Phantom silently closed his eyes reaching out to God mentally.

_*Lord, my name is Phantom and I am a dark angel. I know that I haven't fully reached out to you until now but, I could use some guidence. What am I supposed to do? If you are out there please help me.*_ Phantom prayed. Within his mind's eye he could see a bright light in the form of an orb appear from out of nowhere.

_*My most cherished Phantom, I have witnessed everything that you have been through because of the other angels. They have not heed my words and didn't obey my commands. I am a bit surprised to actually hear from you at all.*_ stated the orb.

_*It is mostly thanks to Sam whom gave me a book that explained a bit about my kind. Please tell me Lord, what am I supposed to do?*_ asked Phantom.

_*Lately I have been seeing a shift in the angels and the demons. I believe that the two forces are working together to over throw the leaders of both Heaven and Hell. I also believe that they are planning to take over the human world. I can not allow that to happen. Phantom it is up to you to find out what is going on and to put a stop to it by whatever means neccessary.*_ stated God. _*I am allowing you to remain on the human world as I am also unsealing your full power. You are the only one I can trust Phantom as you have a nobel and good heart that sees the truth within everything around you. Not once have you given up to dispare about the other angels when they had turned their backs on you and shut you out of Heaven. I wish that I could have helped you soon but I couldn't reach you until you opened up to me.*_ stated God.

_*I understand Lord as it is not your fault for how they treated me. Sam has taught me much.*_ replied Phantom.

_*Do you care and love this mortal human?*_ asked God.

_*Perhaps in some way I do. She is the first being to show me any kindness, compassion, honesty, and gentleness. I do care deeply for her.*_ answered Phantom.

_*I see that you have found what most of us never truly find. A lifemate. Guard her well Phantom as I hope that one day we will meet face to face.*_ stated God as the orb vanished. Phantom reoped his eyes to find Sam still asleep on her bed. He got up from his seat putting the book away as he then walked over placing the blankets over Sam.

_My lifemate...who would have known that you are that important to me Sam? I won't allow anything to happen to you._ Phantom stated in a low whisper as he bent over kissing Sam on the forehead before he went back to the beanbag chair. His head laid on the chair as his large black feathered wings acted like a blanket wrapping around his body. Slowly Phantom drifted off to sleep feeling better that he knew the truth and that not everyone had turned their back on him. Now he had a mission to complete and to protect his lifemate.

NEXT CHAPTER...DEMONS

**Sam (glares at author):** I can't believe that you had me sleep through this entire chapter.

**author: **that's because you played no special part in it. So sue me cause I can do what I want.

**Phantom: **now ladies lets not fight!

**Sam & author (in unison):** stay out of this Phantom!

**Phantom: **dear lord why me?


	7. demons

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Sam:** whoa you have quite a few reviews last chapter and a few complaints.

**author: **yeah I know. I will try my best to make the chapters a little bit longer. Sorry!

**Phantom: **scrletfyre can I have the cookie that yurithefurry gave you?

**author (tosses Phantom the cookie):** knock yourself out Phantom. Yeah I love hyunhon's art work too as the artist gave me permision to use the art work for this story. I tried to keep it some what like the art work that is shown on their sight.

**Phantom:** how about answering xsugarxblossomx's question, will anybody else be able to see me besides Sam?

**Sam (grabs Phantom holding onto him tightly): **no way...he's all mine!

**author:** you have to read to find out what happens as I don't want to give too much way.

**Phantom:** I agree with yurithefurry as God should really kick those whom hurt me.

**author: **we will see what happens. And to RQRGJM9311, even though I am Catholic doesn't mean that I necessarily believe in God either. And a special thanks to everyone else whom reviewed the last chapter

**Sam: **as always we ask for you to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell us what you think.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

SEVEN - DEMONS

The next morning Phantom awoke feeling power flowing through his very being. He remebered what God had said to him the night before. A brief smile stretched across his lips as he used his powers to alter his form. His black wings shrank down into his back as his outfit changed into more modern clothing. He couldn't go wandering about the human world wearing his angelic garb. Once the transformation was done with a knock came on the door. Phantom recognized Sam's knock almost instinctfully. Phantom opened the door to see Sam standing there. Sam looked shocked and stunned that she stumbled backwards. Phantom moved quickly catching her before she fell down backwards down the stairs.

_"Careful Sam."_ he stated snapping her out of the trans. Sam slightly turned her head to see the stairs. Phantom pulled her back up to the landing away from the stairs. _"This isn't the first time that you have seen me take on a human form." _he replied.

"I know Phantom, it is just you look so ordinary that I find it hard to believe that it's you." replied Sam in a blush. Despite the outfit change he still had the ghost white hair and lime green eyes which were glowing lightly as it was hardly noticeable unless you looked hard enough. Phantom was now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white short sleeve tee shirt with a black vest. A red design of a human rock band sat in the middle of his shirt. He wore a pair of tinted silver sunglasses over his eyes and a pair of brown hicking boots.

'God he's handsome. I can't believe that this is truly an angel standing in front of me.' Sam thought to herself being careful that Phantom didn't hear her thoughts. She didn't want the angel to know that she was falling in love with him because she knew that sooner or later Phantom would have to leave her. "Any way what do you want to do while you're here on Earth?" she asked.

_"Perhaps you can show me around. It seems that I may be here for a while. By the way that book you gave me to read helped alot. I have not been fully abandoned as last night I actually spoke to God."_ stated Phantom.

"Well that's good news. I would ask what he had told you but that's information that I don't need to know. The less I know the better." replied Sam. Phantom understood what she meant by what she had said. He knew that she feared him leaving her alone without saying a word. "All right then let's get going, there is so much to see and to do." stated Sam as Phantom nodded his head.

Sam showed Phantom all around Amity Park as they ened up running into Sam's friends while in town near a local arcade.

"Hey Sam, who is your friend?" asked Danny. Sam looked at Phantom not sure what to say.

_"I am her cousin, the name is Phantom."_ replied Phantom clearly lying to the human. _"I am in town for a while so Sam is showing me around."_ he added.

"It's nice to meet you Phantom." stated Valerie whom shook his hand.

"So where do you actually come from as I can't place your accent?" asked Jazz.

_"Heaven's."_ answered Phantom. Everybody laughed thinking that he was actually joking as they all walked down an alley way.

"So what do you think of Amity Park so far?" asked Tucker.

_"It seems like a very nice place from where I am originally from."_ replied Phantom as he could sense some demons nearby which caused him to curse in his angelic tongue. _*Sam, we have a problem. There are some demons close by. I don't want to involve your friends if I have to fight these demons.*_ Phantome told Sam telepathically.

*Where are they?* asked Sam mentally as it felt natural for her to hear Phantom to talk to her mentally as she knew that Phantom could hear her. Phantom never got to answer her question as a group of demons appeared within the alley attacking Sam and friends. This caused Phantom to curse even more in his angelic tongue. Sam yelled out for them all to run but the demons cut off their means of escape as the demons swared on top of them. Phantom couldn't allow these demons to hurt the humans.

_'Forgive me, my Lord!'_ Phantom thought to himself as he threw off the demons that were on him before he transformed back into his angelic form. Seeing that Phantom was actually an angel shocked everyone as Sam knew that she had alot of explaining to do. _Leave these humans alone, they are under my protection._ Phantom snapped at the demons.

**You can't stop us angel, we are under contract.** replied one of the demons.

**Wait look at the color of his wings, he is a dark angel, one of God's soldiers!** stated one of the other demons. This confirmed God's suspision that the angels and demons were working together.

**No matter, it is only one angel.** stated another demon as the demons then moved to attack Phantom. Phantom's eyes and hands glowed in a lime green light as the energy as he wielded the energy blasting the demons as they lept at him. The energy destroyed the demons instantly causing them to curse in their demonic tongue.

**Dam it, he had the power of God's fire! Kill the humans quickly!** hissed one of the demons. Phantom moved faster than the demons as a long staff with a sythe at the each end formed in his hands. Phantom used the staff sythe attacking the demons slashing them before they even had a chance to move. Phantom moved so fast that before anyone knew it, all of the demons had been destroyed.

_"Is everyone all right? Is anybody hurt?"_ asked Phantom as he quickly transformed back into a human form. Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and Danny all stared at him not sure what to say as they all turned towards Sam.

"I can explain everything." stated Sam after Phantom nodded his head.

NEXT CHAPTER...SECRET

**Phantom:** boo yeah... who kicks demon butt?

**Sam (sighing):** easy for you to say your not the one whom has to explain everything.

**author: **hey Sam it could always be worse!

**Sam: **how?

**Danny: **Dash could be stuffing you into your locker wearing absolutely nothing.

**author:** Danny get your mind out of the gutter besides I won't allow it.

**Phantom: **hell yeah. Even if he tries something he would have to get by me first!

**Dash (cracking his knuckles):** sounds like a challenge to me.

**author: **Dash I wouldn't do that if I were you...** (a huge fight breaks out as Phantom stuffs Dash into the locker wearing only his boxer shorts)** See...I told you!

**Dash: **...help!...


	8. secret

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom: **alright so what's this big secret you are telling everyone scrletfyre?

**author:** its not my secret as everyone found out about your secret during the last chapter.

**Sam:** I all ready knew it so it's no big shock to me.

**author:** I know that Sam but they need to be filled in on it and how you know.

**Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz (in unison):** yeah!

**Phantom:** can I trust them with my secret?

**author:** I know that you can Phantom.

**Sam: **as always we ask for you to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell us what you think. scrletfyre claims no rights or doesn't own any of the characters featured in the Danny Phantom series.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

EIGHT - SECRET

Danny, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie stood there stunned as they had just seen Phantom become an angel. The staff sythe that Phantom had in his hand vanished once he had made sure that everyone was all right. Sam let out a long sigh as she knew that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Before I tell you what's going on and hwat you have just all seen, you must promise me to keep this a secret as nobody can know about this. It must remain a secret between the five of us." stated Sam. Danny, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie all looked at one another as they nodded their heads to agree to keep this a secret. Sam looked at Phantom whom nodded his head as he could tell that they weren't lying. Sam let out another long sigh. "Phantom isn't my cousin, he is actually a dark angel from Heaven. I had found him when he came falling down from the sky."

_"I am the only dark angel that exists within Heaven as the other angels hate and toture me because of it. One day it got so bad that several angels attacked me while I was kept chained up outside of Heaven while I was trapped in Purgatory. I thought that I had been abandoned and that nobody cared for me but, I was wrong. I had come to find out that I had not been truly foresaken as God is allowing me to stay on Earth to find out what the angels and demons are up too."_ added Phantom. He didn't dare say more than he had too.

"Even though I had seen it first hand, I still can't believe it." stated Jazz.

"But why does he look so much like Danny?" asked Valerie. Both Danny and Phantom looked at one another as they almost looked exactly like one another despite the difference in their hair color, eye color, and the sound of their voice.

"Yeah why is that?" asked Danny.

_"Not even I know the reason to that. All I do know is that God fears that the demons and angels are teaming up as they plan to do something but I am not sure what. I believe thazt God maybe right about his suspisions as those demons had mentioned something about a tready they had with the angels."_ stated Phantom.

"In the meantime we have to come up with a better story if you are going to be in a human disquise. Unless you can disquise yourself better." stated Jazz.

_"This is as close I am going to get. If I use any more of my powers then I will alert the angels to my presence if they haven't all ready sensed it."_ replied Phantom.

"Well since you do look a lot like me and stuff, I think people are more likely to believe that you are my cousin rather than Sam's. We could tell people that you are from a foreign country which will explain your accent." stated Danny.

_"You would do that for me?"_ asked Phantom.

"Of course we would. You willingly revealed yourself to help protect us, it is the least that we can do to keep your secret and come up with a more believable story." replied Valerie. Everyone agreed with Valerie as Phantom felt touched by these humans. They were the first true friends that he had ever made as they didn't see his black wings viewing him as a freak like many other do but, they only saw him as an angel there to help them. This touched Phantom that he begun to cry tears of blood as he flet moved by these humans.

_"Thank you everyone."_ he replied silently as he cried. Phantom knew that he could trust these people these five humans to keep his secret.

NEXT CHAPTER...ANGELS

**Phantom:** all right so it wasn't that bad.

**author:** see I told you Phantom.

**Sam: **why do I have a feeling that things are about to get worse.

**author (grinning wickedly): **it's just your imagination Sam.

**Phantom: **I know that look scrletfyre, you have something evil planned in the next chapter.

**author: **I am not saying a word **(begins to laugh wickedly)**

**Phantom & Sam:** ...


	9. angels

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom: **I am almost afraid to see what happens next.

**Sam:** I know whom on earth knew that scrletfyre could be so evil?

**author:** I am not evil Sam. I am just possessed.

**Phantom:** I could fix that for you. (blasts author with magical energy)

**author:** ...I didn't mean it in that way Phantom. God can't you people take a joke?

**Phantom & Sam:** ...NO!

**author:** God help me!

**Phantom:** I don't think he is going to hear you.

**author (throws hands up into the air):** ...I give up!

**Sam: **as always we ask for you to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell us what you think. scrletfyre claims no rights or doesn't own any of the characters featured in the Danny Phantom series.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

NINE - ANGELS

Meanwhile up in Heaven...all of the angels were in an uproar when they discovered that their favorite punching bag, the dark angel named Phantom was gone. The chains that held him at Purgatory's gates has been magically severed by powerful magic which some of them had never seen before. They could sense his energy down in the mortal world before it vanished.

_What's going on? Did Phantom discover what we are planning as he went down to the mortal world to stop us?_ asked an angel. All of the angels were asking the same question.

_Quite everyone!_ roared a voice. All of the angels hushed as they stepped aside. A tall muscular angel whom was dressed in a black suit wearing a black hat and white sunglasses emerged from the crowd. His large white feathers rested against his back as everyone bowed their heads in respect. The angel known as Walker set up a ton of rules as his word was concidered law. _I have been made aware of the situtation and already took steps to carefully monitor Phantom. I have also sent two of my own person angels to watch over Phantom while he is on the mortal world. They are both to report to me anything that they discover._ stated Walker as the angels still slightly worried. If Phantom and/or God found out what was going on, they would be in deep trouble. The dark angels were considered God's ambinsary as they had more power than any other angel alive. If God and/or the dark angel knew of their plans, the angels could be destroyed without a second thought. Walker knew this when he banished Phantom to Purgatory and made sure that the angels life was a living Hell. If Phantom talked to God then he had some awareness to what's going on. _Now that problems taken care of you all must excuse me as I have a meeting that I must attend to._ he stated. All of the angels took off leaving Walker alone. Walker opened up his wings before he flew off.

Walker flew down to Hell as he had a meeting with some of the leaders of Hell. Once Walker arrived in Hell, he was greeted by another demon and lead to the chambers where the meeting was taking place. Several demons stood in the background arguing with the leader whom stood in the middle. The leader looked like a vampire as his black hair was styled in a capital V as he wore a white suit similar to what a vampire wears as his skin was an ice blue color. His glowing all red eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils glared at the demons in anger.

**Lord Plasmius, the angel Walker is here by your request.** stated the demon. Plasmius turned to Walker exposing his fangs.

**Finally. What's going on Walker? I have received word that the dark angel is on the mortal world as he had stopped several of my demons from attacking the humans.** hissed Plasmius.

_I know...I had just found out that the dark angel named Phantom has escaped from Purgatory after several angels attacked him. He must have fallen down to Earth. I have all ready sent two angels down to the mortal realm to send me reports on what Phantom knows and what he has discovered. We will take care of the dark angel._ replied Walker.

**You better Walker, we can't go having this dark angel ruin our plans.** snapped Plasmius.

_Fear not Plasmius. We can handle Phantom, you just keep up with your end of the bargain._ stated Walker. Plasmius glared at Walker as even he knew not to over step his bounds with the angel. At one point the demons and angels were bitter enemies but now they were both working for a common goal, the domination of human kind.

**I hope that you are right Walker or we are going to have problems.** stated Plasmius. Even the demons knew about the dark angels powers and whom they were employed by. If this dark angel was working under the commands of God then the plan cooked up between the angels and the demons would all be for nothing.

NEXT CHAPTER...

**Phantom:** can I just say that I hate you know scrletfyre?

**Sam:** I hate to agree with Phantom.

**author:** come on guys its not that bad.

**Phantom:** you have Walker as an angel and Plasmius as a demon...What in the world were you thinking?

**author:** just be grateful that you have no clue whom Walker sent.

**Sam (lunges for the author):** I am going to kill you now!

**Phantom (grabs Sam and hold her back):** you can't kill her Sam she might be able to fix this.

**author (grins):** I could but you have a human school to attend.

**Phantom (releases Sam):** go ahead and kill her.

**Sam:** gladly!

**author:** ...help!


	10. school

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom:** hey scrletfyre, why did you have Walker as an angel and not a demon?

**author:** its because I felt that his character was better suited to be an angel that is trying to control heaven since that is what he does in the series. Almost half of the villians will be either angels and/or demons.

**Sam:** Plasmius as a demon seems logical but Walker as an angel, I just don't see it.

**author:** as I said before Sam that's the whole reason to why I did it. I don't want for people to know what's comming as I feel that they will really be confused by whom I chose to be angels and demons.

**Phantom & Sam (in unison):** ...oh...

**author: **as always we ask for you to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell us what you think. I claims no rights or doesn't own any of the characters featured in the Danny Phantom series.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

TEN - SCHOOL

The previous night Phantom stayed up studying various books both from Sam's book bag and from her self in order to become more knowligeable about the human world. Everyone had come to an agreement that Phantom was going to be Danny's and Jazz's cousin from Paris France whose parents maybe moving here so, they sent Phantom to check out the school and the area. For the time that Phantom was going to be disquised as a human his name would be Angel Fenton which was an actual play of words. Since Fenton and Phantom sounded so familiar it made the most logical choice to have his first name be Angel as no one would kn0ow that he was an actual angel. Phantom wanted to try to pull off being human without any body realizing what he was. Phantom was still slightly troubled by what had happened with the demons as he had a feeling that the angels could be disquised as humans to try to pull off their plans for the mortal wold. The only way Phantom could confirm his suspicion was to disquise himself as a human. He could witness for himself what the human world was truly like through a human's eyes. After a while Phantom let out a long yawn as he looked over to his life mate as a brief smile stretched across his face. Sam was the first being whom ever showed any compassion to Phantom. Over the last couple of days, Phantom has been experiencing a wide range of emotions that he has never felt before. He could feel this longing to be with Sam as he had noticed her slight blushes and trying to avoid looking at Phantom. Phantom had been reading up on human nature and emotions so he knew that Sam was either in love or falling in love for him. With Phantom beginning to feel and experience human emotions, he felt slightly confussed by what the motion meant that he was feeling. He did know however that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to Sam as his life mate was important to him in more ways than he knew. Phantom began to debate if he should tell Sam or not about how he felt and about her being his life mate. Knowing how she felt about him played an important part on his descision. Once Phantom made his descision, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

In Phantom's dream, he could see a brilliant light appear before him.

_Phantom...you must be careful. Walker, one of the angels whom controls Heaven has sent two of his own angels after you. They are to see what you know and what you have discovered. I have all ready made arrangements for your human persona to be real. Protect the humans from the angels and the demons. Protect those whom have befriended you and your life mate. Some day we shall meet one another. Until then my dearest Phantom...be well._ stated a voice within the light. Phantom recognized the voice to be God's as he carefully listened to what God had to say.

Phantom awoke before Sam as he proceeded to change into his human form. Phantom remembered what God had told him through his dream as he felt some how different. It was like he know understood what human emotions he was feeling meant. Everything had become clear. A smile stretched across Phantom's face as he leaned over kissing Sam on the forehead while she slept.

_'I will soon tell you everything Sam...when the time is right. Until then, I will not allow anything to happen to you.'_ Phantom thought to himself as he made his way downstairs to wait for Sam. Today was going to be the first time that he attended a school of any type.

After Sam got up and dressed for school, both she and Phantom walked to school together. Before they got to the school, they met up with Danny, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this Phantom?" asked Jazz.

_"I am certain as God has already taken care of creating my human identity that way nobody will be the wiser to know that I am not human. I was told to be on the look out for angels that maybe possing as humans."_ replied Phantom.

"Do yo think that they maybe after us?" asked Tucker.

_"No...they are here to investigate me. They are to find out and discover what I do know."_ replied Phantom.

"Will we know them if we saw them?" asked Valerie.

_"No...possibly like me, they used Heaven's power to create their human identies. But I will be able to sense them regardless what form they are in."_ replied Phantom.

"If you are certain about this, then we won't stop you." stated Sam as the group entered into Casper High School.

Phantom was given the same schedule as Danny as they placed him in the same classroom as Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker. Phantom could sense two angels close by. Phantom scanned the room carefully as he could spot a teenage girl that was dressed like a rock star, something about her presence felt familiar as she had a strange aurora surrounding her being.

_'Well, that's one of them. She had disquised herself as a student which means that the other one must be either a teacher, a member of the staff, or a member of the faculity. No doubt that they are aware of me too. I best be on my guard.'_ Phanotm though to himself as he sat next to Danny in order to share the books for class.

NEXT CHAPTER...TROUBLE

**Phantom:** you never told us whom the angels in disquise are. Wouldn't I know their names?

**author:** not really Phantom...you had been exsiled from Heaven so you don't know anyone's name and what they truly look like. But you can sense their aurora and what they are.

**Sam:** so who are they and what kind of trouble befalls us in the next chapter?

**author:** you just have to wait to see what happens as I want to see if readers can figure out whom one of the angels is as I gave a brief hint.

**Phantom:** god scrletfyre...you must really like tormenting us.

**author:** not really...I just had a hard time writing this chapter so I ended it on a cliff hanger in order to go over what I had done before and what had lead up to this moment.

**Sam:** so you are trying to collect your thoughts.

**author:** exactly...its hard when you have two stories running at the same time as it seems that sometime I get sidetracked by what I am working on. But I will promise my readers that I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

**Phantom:** in the meantime...please leave your comments and reviews to tell us what you think and who you think shall play what. I am interested in seeing what you guys think!


	11. trouble

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Sam:** here we go again...I wonder what kind of trouble you are going to get us into scrletfyre?

**author:** whom said it was going to involve you Sam?

**Phantom:** do you like picking on me or something scrletfyre?

**author: **not really Phantom but it was the way that the chapter turned out.

**Phantom:** just my luck.

**Sam:** don't worry Phantom I have your back.

**Phantom:** at least someone does.

**author: **as always we ask for you to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell us what you think. I claims no rights or doesn't own any of the characters featured in the Danny Phantom series.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

ELEVEN - TROUBLE

Phantom had learned that the girl's name was Ember McLain as he could feel Ember watching him like a hawk. Phantom ignored the feeling as he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Ember wasn't the only angel in the school. One of the angels was disguised as a teacher named Penelope Spectra. Even though Phantom tried not to draw too much attention to himself, it didn't mean that trouble wouldn't find him.

"Hey...Fenterd..." shouted out a voice while the students were in the hallway. Both Danny and Phantom stopped turning around to see a bunch of jocks heading their way. Phantom could hear Danny whispering 'oh no' as the jocks approached. Dash and his friends crowded Danny and Phantom. "Well I can see that the ugly gene runs in the family. So what's up with you...are you trying to be cool or something?" asked Dash.

"Come on Dash just leave him alone. We didn't do anything to you." stated Danny as he tried to push his way from the jocks.

"Hey Dash...do you think we will be able to stuff Angel into a locker as easily as we can Danny?" asked Kwan.

"I don't know...let's find out!" replied Dash as he and the other jocks grabbed both Danny and Phantom as they opened up two lockers.

"Guys stop it...not again!" shouted out Danny. Phantom managed to flip the jock that was holding onto him slamming him on the ground. Phantom then moved grabbing a hold of the two jocks that had Danny as he twisted their hands behind their backs freeing Danny as he shoved the jocks that he was holding against the lockers. The look of shock stretched across everyone's faces. Phantom had learned from Sam how to stand up for himself and to not take any abuse. For a change, Phantom was going to stand up for himself instead of taking the abuse like he used too.

_"Maybe you won't find it so cute if someone did it to you."_ snarled Phantom. The jocks had to admit that it was no longer fun and games when the tables were turned on them. _"Are you all right Danny?"_ asked Phantom as the teen nodded his head yes. Phantom let go of his hold on the two jocks as Phantom and his friends walked off.

"I can't believe that you just did that...nobody has ever stood up to Dash before." stated Tucker as they noticed that Phantom's hands were shacking.

"Are you all right?" asked Sam.

_"I don't like the feelings that came over me when I felt threatened again. I never fought back before. It felt strange to fight back as it felt almost like I was becoming someone else. It felt almost like a darker part of me was releasing."_ replied Phantom. The human teens looked at the dark angel in concern. They had never seen a darker side to Phantom as for even a brief moment, they were afraid of him. Phantom would have never truly hurt those humans as he couldn't figure out what had come over him.

Ember had witnessed the whole thing as she shuttered. Parts of Phantom's true nature had somewhat surfaces as the teen angel began to feel uncomfortable. Ever since Ember could remember, the other angels looked down upon Phantom for being a dark angel. Dark angels were considered freaks of nature. Ember began to have second thoughts about the mission that she was given. Ember decided to keep what she had seen a secret from Penelope.

_'Why is it that I have a really bad feeling about this...why does Walker feel so concerned about the dark angel? What in the world is truly going on?' _Ember thought to herself. Both Ember and Penelope were dispatched to see what Phantom had found out...both angels could feel that there was more to this than meets the eye. One way or another they were going to find out the truth.

NEXT CHAPTER...ATTACK

**Phantom:** I can't believe that I just did that!

**Danny: ** if you ask me Dash and those guys deserved it.

**Sam:** dam right.

**author: ** I am not a truly violent person but sometimes the thought crossed my mind to have those whom bullied have the tables turned on them.

**Phantom:** but why is it that I was the one who did it?

**author:** it is part of you nature...more about it will be discovered about it in the next chapter.

**Sam:** I don't trust Ember or Penelope.

**author:** I understand your feelings Sam but things will take a turn in the next chapter...that's all I am going to say.

**Phantom:** I guess we have to wait to see what happens next time. Please as always leave your comments and reviews.


	12. attack

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Sam & Phantom: **scrletfyre, its time that you maybe answer some of your reader's questions.

**author:** I know. First off why I chose to use ghosts as angels/demons. I felt that I didn't want to go the usual ghost route like everyone else so, I changed them to become either angels/demons. So no, Danny won't have his ghost powers because his ghost half, Phantom is an angel.

**Phantom:** that would explain why I look like Danny and stuff.

**author (nods):** onto the "Dark Side". That answer will be fully explained in chapter 13 on which I am currently working on as we will see a whole other side to Phantom that we haven't seen before.

**Phantom:** god your mean! ** (author smiles)**

**Sam: **Will I get to beat up Paulina and her cronies?

**author:** I am taking it into consideration. I hope that this manages to answer a few questions. As for what Penelope and Ember are going to do, you have to read to find out more./

**Phantom: **as always we ask for you to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell us what you think.

**Sam: ** scrletfyre claims no rights or doesn't own any of the characters featured in the Danny Phantom series.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

TWELVE - ATTACK

After the incident with the jocks, nobody bothered either Danny or Phantom. Ember carefully watched Phantom, unsure of what to do. He felt much more dangerous than ever before. Even Penelope could sense it as she confronted Ember about what happened.

_Several humans were trying to stuff him and another human into a locker. Phantom actually fought back against it. During this time I had actually sensed and seen a darker part of him emerge. I don't know what it was as I caught a brief glimpse of his true self, which seemed different than normal._ stated Ember.

_Phantom has never fought back before as it seems that these humans have taught him to not be afraid anymore. I know that dark angels are supposed to be God's chosen soldiers but for some unknown reason Walker and most of the other angels fear and hate Phantom because of his black wings. Both you and I were sent down here to find out what Phantom knows. But what is it that he supposed to know about? All I can figure out is that he possibly knows the truth about himself. But how does __knowing the truth threaten Walker?_ asked Penelope.

_I think that there is more to this than meets the eye as things don't seem to add up. Do you think we should report to Walker about what I had witnessed?_ asked Ember

_Not yet. I want this to play out. I don't want to report to Walker until we figure out what is exactly going on." replied Penelope._

Phantom and his human friends finished off the school day without any further incidents. Phantom appeared to be deep in thought. Something appeared to be troubling him.

"Phantom...what's wrong? You have been really quite ever since what happened." stated Sam.

_"I am just a bit troubled Sam. Neither Ember nor Penelope seemed to move or do anything after that little stunt." _replied Phantom.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell us that both Ember McLain one of the most popular kids in school and Penelope Spectra one of the worlds strictest teachers are actually angels?" asked Tucker in shock as Phantom nodded his head yes.

"That's odd because they have been in the school at least one week before you showed up." replied Valerie.

_"It is possible that they used their magic to have you humans believe that. I just don't like this feeling that they are up to something."_ replied Phantom. Phantom still felt slightly on edge ever since that incident as he could feel something dark still lingering with inside of him.

Meanwhile...a large group of demons had made it to the human world. Plasmius trusted Walker as far as he could throw him. Demons and angels usually never got along as they despised one another. But because both races had a common goal, they were working together to complete that goal. But it still didn't mean that they fully trusted one another. Plasmius felt better if he sent his own soldiers to deal with the dark angel. The large group of demons grinned wickedly as they begun to attack humans.

At that same moment...Phantom could sense them clear as day, demons. A rather large group of ones at that. Phantom let out a curse in his angelic tongue before he transformed back into his normal angelic form.

_"You guys find a safe place to hide. I have to deal with these demons." _replied Phantom.

"Phantom be careful." stated Sam. Phantom pulled Sam close to him as he leaned in close kissing Sam full on the lips. Sam's as well as everyone's eyes went wide. Sam then melted into Phantom's kiss as a light blush crept over her face. Phantom broke the kiss smiling.

_"When I am done there is something that I need to talk to you about as it is extremely important."_ stated Phantom.

"...O...K..." Sam replied shyly as Phantom opened up his wings taking off to the sight of the disturbance.

When Phantom arrived, he could see everyone in a panic running away from the demons that were attacking them. Phantom had to act fast so, summoning up his magical energy which formed into a green ball, he threw the ball at the attacking demons. He had to grab the demons attention to prevent them from harming any more innocent lives.

_Leave the humans alone you foul demons!_ shouted out Phantom.

**Its you that we wanted anyway dark angel. Lord Plasimus feels that you stand in the way of us completing our goals. For that reason, you must die!** hissed one of the demons.

_'Plasimus must be one of the ruling demons. But what are they trying to accomplish?'_ Phantom thought to himself as he summoned forth his staff scythe weapon in his hands. The demons moved flanking in on Phantom as they attacked him viciously. Phantom defended himself using every bit of power at his disposal. The demons that were on top of him, he had destroyed using his sonic wail (banshee scream) as it also managed to smash the glass of nearby surrounding buildings sending glass flying everywhere. Phantom quickly stopped using his wail as he couldn't allow the humans to get hurt. The demons swooped in once again forcing Phantom to defend himself either with his power or his weapon. Phantom felt the demon's claws rip open one of his wings as they broke it as they ripped into his skin causing him to bleed. Phantom was bleeding badly but his powers was keeping him alive. _'Dam it, I am out numbered here as I can't clearly stop them all by myself.'_ Phantom cursed to himself. Suddenly a familiar scream caught his attention as he turned to see Sam go down while being surrounded by demons. Anger and rage burned within Phantom as he blasted the demons that were on him away with the God fire as he flew to his mate's side after destroying the demons that attacked her._ "...Sam...Sam..."_ he cried out holding onto the human teen in his bloody arms forcing her lips open with his bloody fingers. Sam was still alive as her injuries didn't appear to be to really bad. Phantom would never forgive them for hurting his life mate.

NEXT CHAPTER...TRANSFORMATION

**Sam:** god I hate cliff hangers. Why was I there in the first place?

**author**: that will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Sam:** ...god how I hate you.

**Phantom:** alone I am powerless. How can I stop them even if God had unlocked all of my powers?

**author:** by tapping into yourself that you didn't even realize that you had. I am telling you both now, that all will be revealed in the next chapter. So I refuse to answer anymore questions.

**Sam & Phantom: **...god we hate you...

**author:** God has nothing to do with this. Its my story so I can do what I want so, there** (sticks out tongue at Sam & Phantom)**

**Sam & Phantom: **...your mean!

**author:** you love me admit it!

**Sam & Phantom:** ...

**author (turns to readers):** please leave me your comments and reviews. Who knows I might end up using what you send me.


	13. transformation

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom:** I am beginning to dread what's going to happen next. Hey scrletfyre, is it a good thing or a bad thing that is going to happen.

**author:** I will let you figure that out for yourself Phantom. It could go either way.

**Sam:** how much longer are you going to torment us and tell us what's going on in that wicked little mind of yours?

**author (smiles evilly):** never...I love tormenting people as it makes them long for more.

**Sam:** dam you...

**Phantom:** I hate to agree with her scrletfyre, but enough all ready. Get on with the story!

**author (sticks out tongue): **fine be that way. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured in Danny Phantom as this story is completely my own idea!

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

THIRTEEN - TRANSFORMATIONS

Phantom could feel his blood boiling when he saw the demons attack and hurt his life mate. Anger and rage burned as one within him. Phantom gently laid Sam down on the ground rising to his feet slowly.

_How dare you harm the one whom is precious to me! How dare you harm my life mate!_ Phantom snarled as a darker and more sinister power unleashed from his body. The power seemed to consume him as his whole entire body began to transform. Phantom was unleashing his truest form, the one that he never released before. His white hair became white fire as his skin became an even paler color. Another set of black feathered wings ripped out of his back giving Phantom a total of four wings. Phantom's eyes became all lime green with no visible irises and/or pupils as they glowed brighter than before. After his truest form was unleashed, Phantom moved attacking the demons viciously as his power seemed much stronger than ever before. He wouldn't stand by and watch these demons hurt or harm anyone else. Out of the corner of his eye he could see both Penelope and Ember in their angelic forms flying over towards Phantom. At first Phantom thought that they were there to help the demons but he could clearly see both angels attack the demons. This brought a questioning look to Phantom's eyes. Ember went to protect the humans while Penelope flew by Phantom's side attacking the demons. _Why are you helping me? I thought that you were working with the demons?_ asked Phantom angrily.

_What...us work with the demons? They are our natural enemies!_ stated Penelope as she created a short sword to fight with.

_According to God, Walker and the demons are after the same thing as they are working together._ replied Phantom.

_Its true that we work for Walker but he sent us down here without telling us anything as he wanted Ember and I to keep tabs on you and to find out what you know. We weren't given more details than that._ stated Penelope as she slashed some of the attacking demons with her sword. _After Ember saw what happened earlier and informed me about it, we both began to have second thoughts about this mission. We wish to help you Phantom to protect the humans._ added Penelope. Phantom could tell that Penelope was being honest as Phantom decided that he could trust both Penelope and Ember. Both Phantom and Penelope took care of the demons while Ember protected the humans. The battle was long and hard as all of the demons finally laid dead before the three angels. Finally Phantom was able to calm down as he transformed back into his normal angelic form. Sam slowly regained consciousness causing Phantom to breath a sigh of relief before he lost all consciousness from over using his powers.

While Phantom was unconscious, he could hear God's voice calling out to him.

_*Phantom...Phantom...*_

_*Lord...what happened? What's going on with me?*_ asked Phantom.

_*I am sorry Phantom, I should have warned you about it before now. You have managed to unleash your truest form when your anger and rage made your blood boil. Under certain stimilizations the dark angels can pool the power from their darker part of themselves that exists with inside of them. But the power leaves you very weak and drained.*_ explained God.

_*Lord, I have found out that maybe not all the angels know what Walker is up too. The two angels that were supposed to keep tabs on me, helped me in destroying the demons and to protect the humans. What are the angels and demons after?*_ asked Phantom.

_*The destruction of the human race and to allow both Heaven and Hell free reign over the Earth.*_ replied God. God's answer shocked Phantom greatly. _*Soon it seems that I will have no choice but to step in and put a stop to this once and for all. Phantom, do whatever you can to stop them for the time being. And maybe someday we will meet face to face.*_ replied God as his voice vanished.

Phantom slowly regained consciousness finding Sam arguing with Penelope and Ember. In Sam's hands she held a lead pipe like a baseball bat swinging at the two angels anytime that they came near her or Phantom. Phantom reached up touching Sam's hand softly.

_"Sam it's all right, they are on our side. We can trust them." _ Phantom stated softly. Sam looked at Phantom as she placed down the pipe that she was holding onto.

"I hope your certain about this Phantom because I have no clue what's going on." replied Sam as the two angels helped Phantom back up to his feet.

NEXT CHAPTER...BONDS

**Phantom:** so now it seems that Penelope and Ember have changed their sides. Do I have more allies than them?

**author:** we will find out soon Phantom as I working on one chapter at a time.

**Sam:** why has it taken you so long to get to this part?

**author:** I had trouble figuring out what was going to happen next as my brain hit a stump that I had to reread what I had written in order to get the story to flow again.

**Phantom & Sam:** ...oh...

**author:** I will have the chapters up as soon as "humanly" possible, so please bear with me.

**Phantom: **we want to thank everyone whom has stuck by and read and reviewed this story as we appreciate it. And please keep them coming.

**author:** and to think that sooner or later I will have to end this story.

**Sam:** lets worry about it later when that time comes. Just keep working on this for the time being.

**author (stands at attention & salutes):** yes mam!


	14. bonds

FALLEN ANGEL

**author:** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom:** hey scrletfyre, what kind of bonds are we talking about in this chapter?

**author:** the one formed between people. I want to personally thank Leo112 for their poem and allowing me to use it. It helped alot in this chapter.

**Sam: ** why use other peoples work?

**author: ** I do happen to use it when I feel it is appropate as I also use people's ideas that they give me some time.

**Phantom:** so any clue how long this is going to last yet?

**author:** yes as I finally figured it out that I am going to chapter 18 as I still have the big battle for you to endure and go through.

**Phantom (sighs): ** great!

**Sam:** don't worry Phantom, I am still by your side. I will still be by his side after everything is over and done with, right?

**author:** I can't say for sure.

**Sam (sighs):** oh man!

**author: ** I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters and stuff featured on Danny Phantom or its series. This fanfiction story is completely my own idea.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**

FOURTEEN - BONDS

Both Penelope and Ember helped Phantom to Sam's house. Both angels made the humans think that they saw the three angels take back off to Heaven after killing the demons that attacked. There was wide spread chaos that there was no way that they could wipe everyone's memory. Only God himself had the power to do that. Sam was a bit grateful that her parents were gone for the weekend. Sam began to wonder what on Earth possessed her to follow Phantom. A part of her wanted to help however she could as Sam and her friends helped direct people to safety. Sam felt like she had missed something important as know it seemed that Penelope and Ember were now allies. With Phantom visibly weak and drained, it might take him a while for him to recover. At Sam's house, everyone met up as Danny, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie knew what Phantom, Penelope, and Ember truly were. Both Penelope and Ember explained everything leaving out the fact that Sam was Phantom's life mate as the dark angel wanted to tell Sam him self. The humans were surprised to learn that the angels weren't told everything about what was going on. Phantom told everyone what God had told him while he was out cold do to over using his powers. He even told them about the darker part of him that unleashed his truest form. Both Penelope and Ember were a bit shocked with Phantom telling these humans everything as they seemed to understand the situation.

_*Phantom, are you sure its wise to tell these humans everything?*_ asked Penelope mentally.

_*I trust them as they have been a great help to me seeing how I have been alone most of my life. These humans have taught me much during the time that I have been with them. I hold nothing back from them as I trust them more than others.*_ replied Phantom.

_*That's understandable Phantom. But Ember and I are willing to work with you to stop these demons and other like ourselves. What Walker has planned is wrong!*_ stated Penelope as Ember nodded her head in agreement.

_*Thanks you two, I appreciate the help.*_ replied Phantom as he began to wonder if there maybe others like Ember and Penelope whom could be allies to him in this up and coming battle.

It took almost a week for Phantom to recover as Sam had to hide the dark angel in her old tree house since her parents had come home early because of what they saw on the news from the demons attacking.

"I am sorry about this Phantom. It is possibly best if you don't be seen by my parents." replied Sam as she snuck some food over to him.

_"Its all right Sam, I don't mind."_ replied Phantom.

"There was something important that you wanted to tell me about but never had a chance to." stated Sam.

_"I love you Sam with every fiber of my being. I have discovered that you are destined to be my one and only life mate. Even if you are human, it doesn't matter to me. God is the one whom told me that you are my life mate. I don't think it matters if you are human or not when it comes to the one that you are destined to be with. I just wanted you to know that."_ replied Phantom. This caused Sam to blush a deep shade of red.

"I love you too Phantom. I had fallen in love with you ever since I had first laid eyes on you." Sam stated shyly. Phantom pulled Sam close to his body as his large wings wrapped around Sam as he leaned in close as he planted a kiss on her lips. Sam melted into the kiss as both she and Phantom kissed passionately. As the two shared their passionate kiss, Phantom could hear a voice echoing among the wind whispering a spell.

{Within life or within death everyone has someone that they will fight for, that they will live for, that they will strive for, and that they will kill for. When one finds their complete match, they are both inseparable. But when that bond is threatened by an outside force, the need to protect will become stronger than ever before and nothing, not even death itself will stop them from accomplishing that. So, if you dare threaten an angel's balance...you will get Hell its self!} Phantom could feel his magic flowing into Sam as he could feel and sense his bond with her growing stronger than ever before. Once the spell was completed, Phantom broke the kiss. Sam's face was a bright shade of pink.

"Wow...I had no clue that you could kiss like that Phantom. So what do you plan now that it seems that you don't have to worry so much about Penelope and Ember since they are now on your side?" asked Sam.

_"I will continue to try to hold off this world's destruction until God can step in to put a permanent stop to this. With Penelope's and Ember's help, I might find a way to stop Walker." _replied Phantom.

"But what happened after all of this is said and done? Will you go back to Heaven?" asked Sam sadly as tears threatened to streak down her face. She didn't want to loose Phantom.

_"I don't know. Only God himself can answer that question. In the meantime, I am not going anywhere."_ stated Phantom as he hoped that he would never be separated from Sam as his life mate was more important to him than life itself but he had other worries to attend to first.

NEXT CHAPTER...ALLIES

**Phantom: ** man oh man, you seem to be on a roll lately with this story.

**author: ** I know. I guess once I got over that stump the ideas seem to be pouring out of me that I completely stopped working on another story that I was writing at the same time.

**Sam: ** could that be how the stump all started in the first place?

**author:** I am not sure. It could be possible as the ideas for the other story seemed to flow much faster than this one.

**Phantom:** it is a pity that we are coming close to an end on this story. What's going to happen to me and Sam?

**author: ** I am not entirely sure as I hadn't thought to much ahead on it.

**Sam: ** cause if you do you might hit another stump.

**author:** exactly. I have one story that I am still working on as five more are in the wings for me to start, yet.

**Phantom: ** sounds like fun. Anyway...please leave us your comments and reviews as we appreciate hearing what you guys think.


	15. allies

FALLEN ANGEL

**author: ** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom:** only a couple of more chapters left. (whispers) by the way when is God appearing?

**author (whispers): ** I have planed for it to be in chapter seventeen.

**Phantom: ** ...oh...!

**Sam:** I am wondering what's going to happen to me. There is no way a human like me can be Phantom's life mate.

**author: ** you have to stay tuned to find out how this all ends.

**Sam (sighs):** I had a feeling that you would say that.

**author: ** I want to thank everyone whom had read , faved, and reviewed this story as I appreciate all of the comments that you have given to me.

**Phantom: ** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters and stuff featured on Danny Phantom or its series. This fanfiction story is completely her own idea.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**, {other languages}

FIFTEEN - ALLIES

With Penelope and Ember helping him, Phantom felt a bit relieved that maybe him. Even after seeing Phantom's truest form both Penelope and Ember excepted Phantom. His human friends treated him no different after what they have seen. Phantom's spirits felt uplifted cause ever since he could remember he has been hated and feared but now, he had some true and loyal friends.

Meanwhile...Plasmius destroyed a few demons in rage for them failing to kill the dark angel. It was bad enough that Phantom had unleashed his truest form.

**What in the dam world is Walker doing?** Plasmius snarled as he stormed off to the reflecting mirror to summon Walker. The demon lord knew that their plan was going to fail unless they delt with the dark angel as well as the two angels that helped him. Plasmius began to have second thoughts about trusting the angels. If Walker didn't step up his game to take care of the dark angel, then the tready that the demons and angels had formed would be of no use any more causing an even greater war to errupt that was unlike the ancient war in the past that caused some of the angels to become demons in the first place. Before Plasmius went to the reflecting mirror, he stopped by a cell that held a demon whom maybe a help to him. **I have a job for you Wulf. I want you to track down the angels that are on the Earth and destroy them. Do this and I will free you of your torment.** hissed Plasmius as he snapped his fingers allowing the collar on the demon's neck to shock Wulf. Wulf snarled in pain snapping at Plasmius that he would do as commanded. Plasmius grinned wickedly. **You best not fail me!** he hissed as Wulf created a portal vanishing from sight. Plasmius then proceeded to the reflecting mirror to contact Walker.

Walker was alerted by Aragon that he had gotten a call from the demon world. Walker was fully aware of the reason why he was being summoned. It turned out that both Penelope and Ember had turned on him as they now sided with the dark angel. This only happened after they found out from Phantom what Walker's plans were. Walker couldn't afford anymore screw ups as no doubt the demons would throw out the tready out and do their own things. Walker knew that without the demon's power, he had no chance of over throwing God and his dark angel.

At that precise moment...Wulf had entered the human world as he began to track down the angels. He didn't want to obey Plasmius but with the collar that he had on, he had no choice but to obey. A part of Wulf hoped that maybe the angels could free him of his tournament, even if it meant his death. He had heard that the dark angel was also put through almost the same pain as him as no doubt this dark angel maybe the only being in the world whom could understand what he was going through.

**'Maybe this angel can help me. I don't want to suffer like this anymore.' **Wulf thought to himself.

Meanwhile at Caspar High School...Phantom attended classes with his friends as it was all over the news that angels and demons were real as the world was looking for other signs to the end of the world. Phantom snickered mentally at the thought of this as humans had no idea how close to the truth they were. That's when he sensed it, a demon in incredible pain that Phantom recognized all too well. It was the same pain that he went through while chained near Purgatory.

_*Phantom...do you sense that?* _asked Ember mentally.

_*Yes I do. Don't do anything rash Ember. It doesn't feel like this demon is an enemy. I recognize his pain as it feels similar to what I have been through.*_ replied Phantom.

_*You don't suppose that this demon could possibly be an ally?*_ asked Penelope.

_*It could be possible. Allow me to handle this.* _replied Phantom as the two angels weren't going to argue against the dark angel. Before the next class, Phantom told Danny to cover for him as he quickly ducked into the bathroom transforming into his angelic form as he used his powers to make himself transparent. Phantom then flew out of the school to confront the demon.

It didn't take Phantom too long to find the demon as it struggled against the collar that was strapped around its neck. When Wulf sensed Phantom, he looked up at the dark angel with tears in his eyes. Phantom slowly walked up to Wulf as the demon had it as rough as him. Wulf whined for help as he spoke in a language that hadn't been heard from in centuries. But Phantom could understand the language as clear as day. Phantom spoke to Wulf in the same language which the demon spoke in. The demon looked shocked that someone could clearly understand him and speak in his language.

**{Please help me, I don't mean anybody any harm. I don't want to suffer any more.}** cried Wulf.

_{Do not worry my friend. I recognize and feel your pain as I have been through the same thing.}_ stated Phantom as he walked up to Wulf touching the collar. The collar broke in half falling down to the ground. Wulf looked at Phantom in complete shock. Finally he was forever free of his tournament.

**{Thank you dark angel. I Wulf am forever in your debt.}** stated Wulf.

_{There is no need to thank me as it is nice to meet you Wulf, I am Phantom. I could use your help with this up coming battle. But it would mean that you would have to go against your own kind.}_ stated Phantom.

**{I hold no loyalties to them. But you have earned my loyalty. I swear on my honor to fight by your side until I am killed.}** replied Wulf.

_{Then I thank you my friend as we have much to discuss.}_ stated Phantom.

Meanwhile...both Plasmius and Walker had witnessed through the reflecting mirror Wulf's betrayal.

**It seems that we both have traitors in our mist. Maybe it is time that we confront the dark angel and fight him and his allies once and for all.** stated Plasmius.

_Agreed. We can no longer afford to wait any longer as I know that God is almost back up to his full strength since the last battle._ stated Walker.

**Then we are at an agreement. We will assemble our troups and attack at dawn.**

_Agreed!_

NEXT CHAPTER...BATTLE

**Phantom:** wow...that's surprising. Wulf is actually a good demon.

**author:** I did want a demon to be on your side as he can offer some insight into the demons.

**Sam:** I think that it is a good call.

**author:** thank you Sam. ** (turns to audience) **Only a couple of more chapters left folks!

**Phantom:** why are you cutting it at 18 chapters?

**author:** it was just the way that it worked out. As a writer I feel that I can't write anything past 18 chapters for this story.

**Sam: ** so chapter 18 will be the final end to this story. Why do I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to me?

**Phantom (hugs Sam):** don't worry Sam, I will protect you.

**author:** well you just have to wait to see what happens next. ** (turns to audience) **Please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews!


	16. battle

FALLEN ANGEL

**author: ** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom: ** and the battle for the world begins.

**Sam:** I have a very bad feeling about this.

**author (smiles):** it is just your imagination Sam.

**Sam:** ...

**Phantom: ** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters and stuff featured on Danny Phantom or its series. This fanfiction story is completely her own idea.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**, {other languages}

SIXTEEN - BATTLE

Phantom took Wulf back with him using his powers to make Wulf transparent to human eyes. The demon could give the angels some insight into the demons motive for teaming up with the angels in order to destroy the humans. Phantom knew the reason to what the demons and angels were trying to accomplish but it didn't make sense to him. Why destroy the humans, they have done nothing to deserve annihilation.

_'I don't like this as their plans make no sense to me at all. But no matter what happens, I have to stop them from destroying the humans.'_ Phantom thought to himself. The two angels were introduced to Wulf as he told them that the demons were planning to move to attack soon.

It was early morning as both the demons and the angels appeared on the human world. The angels and demons knew that if they started attacking humans. Phantom and his allies would show up to stop them. The demons and angels waited until Amity Park was busy with people before they attacked. The humans appeared confused about why the angels weren't protecting them. Phantom and his allies arrived shortly after the attack began. Phantom told Sam and her friends to get as many humans to safety as possible while Phantom and the others dealt with the angels and the demons. When Walker and Plasmius saw Phantom, they moved attacking the dark angel. Phantom reacted quickly summoning forth his staff scythe defending himself from the demon's and angel's attacks.

**We will not allow you to stop us from our goals.** hissed Plasmius as he blasted Phantom at close range with a red ball of energy. Phantom reacted by summoning up his own energy to act like a shield. The red ball of energy was deflected sky word before Phantom turned around using the energy to blast both Walker and Plasmius. Both were thrown back through an abandoned building. Phantom then unleashed his sonic scream causing the building to collapse on top of them. The earth quaked causing the debris to fly everywhere. The three angels used their powers to shield the humans from the debris. Both Walker and Plasmius flew at Phantom at full speed clearly upset that this dark angel had more power than them as it seemed to them that Phantom wasn't even trying. The demon and angel began to attack Phantom viciously.

_Why fight against us Phantom? Humans don't deserve to live and rule on this world._ snapped Walker.

_Your wrong. Nobody has the right besides God to say whom lives and/or whom dies. I will not allow you to destroy these humans. As God's chosen soldier, I will stop you._ hissed Phantom.

**You and your allies will fail. We have put too much into this plan to allow some snot nose dark angel stop us.** growled Plasmius. Both Plasmius and Walker pooled and combined their power together to attack Phantom. Phantom pulled every bit of power he could to form a protective shield from the blast. Both Plasmius and Walker unleashed the blast as it hit Phantom hard throwing him back several feet. Phantom knew that they both meant business.  
Ember, Penelope, and Wulf were pretty banged up but they were holding their own. Sam,  
Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz tried to get as many people they could to safety assuring them that the ones fighting against the other angels and demons were on their side. The angels and demons that were attacking were finding themselves overwhelmed by Phantom's allies. Walker and Plasmius became enraged at the sight of this that they summoned up all of their power aiming it at the humans and Phantom's allies.

"Watch out!" Sam yelled out as she tried to get a small child out of harms way. The blast hit some of the humans killing them as Sam was caught in the blast.

_SAM!_ shouted out Phantom as he rushed to his mate's side. But it was too late, she was dead. Anger and rage burned within Phantom as he unleashed his true form. They were going to pay for killing his life mate. He had seen enough death as he was going to stop Walker and Plasmius once and for all!

NEXT CHAPTER...GOD

**Sam (yells angrily):** I can't believe that you killed me!

**Phantom (summons up his staff scythe): ** I shall avenged your death.

**author:** now calm down you two. That's not the end of the story. I still have two more chapters left.

**Sam: ** you better find a way to fix this scrletfyre.

**Phantom: ** I agree with Sam. I can't afford to loose her not after all that I have been through.

**author: ** don't worry you two as I am working on it. Find out what happens next as we are coming close to the end.

**Sam:** and don't forget to leave your comments and reviews.


	17. God

FALLEN ANGEL

**author: ** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Sam: ** I still can't believe that you killed me.

Phantom (angrily holding an energy blast in his hand): you better find a way to fix this.

author: don't worry...I think that people might be a bit surprised at what I did.

Sam: but you still killed me.

Phantom: don't worry Sam if I have to I will invoke the powers of God to bring you back.

author: I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters and stuff featured on Danny Phantom or its series. This fanfiction story is completely my own idea.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**, {other languages}

SEVENTEEN - GOD

Once Phantom unleashed his true form, he flew at full speed at Plasmius and Walker.

_Enough is enough! I will not allow you to kill anymore humans!_ Phantom snarled angrily. His life mate was gone. He could no longer feel the bond that they once shared. Her light was forever gone. Phantom attacked Walker and Plasmius viciously as the dark angel seemed more powerful than ever before. Phantom felt as if all hope was lost as he had lost the one person he loved more than anything else, the one person whom had changed his life forever. Suddenly a bright white light filled the area that blinded everyone. Phantom could feel someone tap him on the shoulder calming down his anger and rage.

_*All hope is not lost my dear Phantom. I will not allow your life mate to die that easily. She shall be reborn as a dark angel. So calm yourself Phantom, you are not alone in this fight.*_ stated God. Phantom could feel himself transforming back to his normal form before the light finally dimmed. Standing by his side was a male angel with large white wings. He had medium to the shoulder length silver Grey hair as he wore a pair of black glasses over his sapphire blue eyes. He wore a Grey spandex body suit with an open white skirt held up by beige scarfs. Around his neck he had a maroon cape and a pendant of a white angel wings hanging from a black cord. He had on full length white gloves and boots that stretched up half of his lower arm and leg. In his hands he held a very long transparent sword on a red hilt with the blade's base, black demonic wings. The angel smiled at Phantom as the dark angel seemed to know whom this angel was.

_My lord?_ he asked in question.

_So we finally meet face to face at last my dear Phantom._ God stated before he turned to the attacking angels and demons whom all looked at him in fear._ As for those whom thought that they could take __over the human world by killing off humanity, you have another thing coming._ stated God._ Phantom shall we show them what happened when they defy Heaven's laws?_ asked God as Phantom smiled nodding his head yes. Phantom and God stood side by side with their weapons crossed. In their free hands both God and Phantom began to summon forth their power combining it in one blast. Both Phantom and God unleashed the blast as it hit both Walker and Plasmius hard killing them both. With their leaders gone the attacking angels and demons didn't stand a chance against God and Phantom. Both God and Phantom flew attacking the angels and demons slashing at the remaining one whom had not fled with their weapons. Soon it was all over as the demons and the angels laid scattered among the humans that were killed. God created a blinding light as all of the bodies vanished from sight...all except for Sam's. When the light dissipated, Phantom flew to Sam's side as he picked up his life mate in his hands holding her close. Tears streamed down his face as God walked over to the two. God knelt down by Phantom's side placing his hands onto Sam. God spoke in an ancient language as his powers flowed into Sam. _{For the bravery you have shown, the gentle nature you have shared, and the kindness you have shown to others, I will allow you Samantha Manson to be reborn as a dark angel much like your life mate Phantom.}_ stated God. Phantom could feel the bond that he shared with Sam returning as life was breathed back into Sam. Sam slowly opened her eyes as they had a light glow to them.

"...Phantom...?" she asked weakly. Tears streamed down Phantom's face.

_"Its all right Sam, you will be all right." _he stated softly as God rose to his feet. Phantom looked up at God. _Thank you my lord._ he stated bowing his head.

_There is no need for you to thank me my dear Phantom. Now you shall never be alone again as you will always and forever have Sam by your side for all eternity._ replied God before he turned to the three allies whom have helped Phantom. Ember, Penelope, and Wulf knelt down onto one knee before God._ Please rise you three. I thank you for helping my soldier in stopping both Plasmius and Walker from their plans. Wulf even though you are a demon, I shall allow you to either come back up to Heaven with us or remain in Hell. The choice is yours. Penelope and Ember no words can ever thank you for your help._ stated God.

**{Lord with your permission I would like to see if I can straighten out Hell. With Plasmius gone, I feel that it will only be a matter of time before the demons attempt to try this again. I feel that I could change them and make them understand that we are all your children despite our appearances. I do not wish for another war to happen ever again.}** stated Wulf. God much like Phantom had no language barrier as he understood Wulf's words clearly as it seemed the demon understood what God had said.

_Then by all rights, I name you Wulf the new leader of Hell. With in time there shall be peace among all of the races including my demonic children._ stated God as he used his powers to send Wulf back home to Hell.

_My lord if I may speak?_ asked Ember.

_Please speak Ember, what troubles you my child?_ asked God.

_Could you use your powers to allow humans to know the truth of our existance. There are a few that all ready know as they helped us in whatever way they could._ stated Ember. God looked over at Phantom as he helped Sam back up to her feet as her friends rushed to her side hugging her. Phantom smiled simply as a few of them hugged the dark angel. Phantom at last seemed at peace.

_Very well Ember, I shall do what you ask of me. Phantom...you must speak with your life mate's family before you both leave back up to Heaven. The transformation into a dark angel shall happen to her shortly._ God stated before he, Penelope, and Ember flew back up to Heaven.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER...END

**author (cheers): ** yeah...one more chapter left. I hope you guys enjoyed the story!

**Sam: ** I can't believe that you are having me become a dark angel. What was going on in your mind when you came up with that?

**author: ** well since you were Phantom's life mate, I felt that if I killed you and you were reborn thanks to God that you will become a dark angel. I couldn't clearly have Phantom become human.

**Phantom (angrily):** but now she has to say farewell to everyone she knows on Earth.

**author:** I wouldn't be so sure of your self Phantom. I have been known to pull one over on people before. You think you may know what I am planning but I turn around and do the unexpected.

**Sam: ** much like my death.

**author: ** exactly! I think everyone will be pretty much happy with the way that I will end this story. I want to thank hyunhon for allowing me to do this story and all of my readers and reviews that I have gotten.

**Phantom: ** so stay tuned guys as the last chapter will be up shortly.

**Sam (waves):** bye for now and don't forget to leave your comments and reviews!


	18. end

FALLEN ANGEL

**author: ** this fanfiction story is based off of art work on deviantart by hyunhon under the same title as the story. I loved their art work and asked to do a fanfiction story based on it.

**Phantom:** I can't believe that this is the last and final chapter.

**Sam: ** I know, but we all knew that this had to come to an end.

**author:** I want to thank everyone whom had left their reviews and comments with me on this story. I am glad that everyone enjoyed it.

**Phantom:** so what's next on your plate?

**author:** I am currently still working on two stories as I have plans for four more so this is not the end of me.

**Sam:** well whatever the case maybe, here is to the future.

**author:** thanks guys you have been a lot of fun to work with.

**Phantom and Sam (in unison):** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters and stuff featured on Danny Phantom or its series. This fanfiction story is completely her own idea.

**Special Keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, `written notes/letters`, _italic - angelic speech, _**bold - demonic speech**, {other languages}

EIGHTEEN - END

Once everyone had left, Phantom used his powers to make himself transparent to everyone else but his human friends. He was grateful that it was finally over with but a part of him also felt sad. He knew that his life mate Sam wouldn't willingly give up her life on Earth not when she still had her family and friends still here. Phantom could feel God's power flowing throughout the Earth alerting all the humans to what have happened.

_*To all of humanity, I am sorry for everything that my own angels and the demons have put you through. I had not planned for some of my angels and demons to attack humanity in order to destroy them in order to gain control over the Earth. I had sent one of my soldiers to stop them while I was regaining my strength and power from the last great war that happened between the angels and the demons. Fortunately peace shall return as those whom had violated the laws have been dealt with. Please do not hold it against my angels, the demons, or me for what has happened. I hope that one day the three races can achieve peace and harmony so that we can all live side by side.* _stated God before his voice dissipated.

"Hey Phantom do you and Sam really have to leave?" asked Valerie.

_"That's not for me or Sam to decide." _replied Phantom as he became visible in an abandoned alley taking on his human form.

"Phantom, I don't really want to leave. All of my family and friends are still here. Plus I haven't even graduated high school yet." stated Sam.

_"I understand that Sam. I will see what I can do. But I can't guarantee that he will do as you ask."_ stated Phantom. Sam kissed Phantom on the cheek lightly making Phantom blush.

"Thanks Phantom, you are a doll." she stated as she held his hand in hers.

Finally everyone arrived at Sam's place as her parents were frantic. All of the parents including the Fenton's, Tucker's father, and Valerie's father were all there.

"You guys have some explaining to do." stated Jack Fenton.

"Start talking Samantha." stated Pamela Manson. Nobody was able to speak when suddenly Sam let out a terrible scream of pain as two large black feathered wings ripped out of her back. Everyone watched in concern as Sam collapsed onto her knees breathing heavily.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Mr. Gray.

_"I can explain everything." _replied Phantom as he stepped forward from the group as he took on his angelic form. The look of shock and surprise stretched across the older human faces. Phantom told them everything from beginning to the end about what had happened to him and how he fell to earth and how he ended up falling in love for Sam, his life mate. He told them everything without sparing any details of what has happened. Words erupted from his soul that where not his own. _"Without balance no person is complete, without hope no one has a chance, without love no one can live, and without forgiveness no person will be able to find salvation. But without suffering no one would know to be any different, without jealousy no person would be able to find love, without rage no one would know peace, without punishment no person would know right from wrong, and without death no one would know how to cherish life. Everything and everyone has a balance as you just need to find it." _ (special thanks to Leo112 for this review in chapter 16 and allowing me to use it) Everyone looked at Phantom as he began to take on his true form.

"Phantom...what's wrong?" asked Sam in concern. Phantom looked at Sam as his face looked blank, lifeless.

_"For a while we shall remain on Earth in order for you to complete the unfinished business that you have left on Earth. The only ones whom shall know the full truth about what Sam and I are, are the ones in this room. Special arrangements have been made to allow the identity of Angel Fenton to become a true one. When the day comes the dark angels shall arise back up to the Heavens where they belong."_ stated Phantom in a ghost-like voice as God had spoken through him. When God left him...Phantom returned back to normal collapsing back into his regular form. _"Forgive me but it seems that my duty here on Earth is not yet complete. I hope that my being here will not inconvenience you as I have much to teach Sam in how to use her angelic powers." _stated Phantom.

"Not at all Phantom, you are welcome to stay with us and become a member of our family." stated Maddie Fenton.

"If you are truly the one to be with Samantha for all eternity, then we have no problem with allowing you to be a member of our family as well." stated Jeremy Manson. Phantom simply bowed his head in silence crying.

Many years have passed as Sam laid her parents to rest. Both Sam and Phantom got married in a human wedding to make their bond even stronger as Sam was happy that her parents got to see it before their death as her parents died in a unfortunate car accident. Even Danny and Valerie got married and was expecting their first child. Sam and Phantom stood in a graveyard as Sam placed flowers on her parents grave. All of her friends were there to say their good byes to the two dark angels. Over the years that have passed while on Earth, Phantom taught Sam much about her powers. Even though Sam's powers were nothing compared to Phantom's they were at close second best seeing how she was once human. It was time for Sam and Phantom to journey back up to the Heaven where they belonged. Phantom had to use his powers to alter both his and Sam's appearance to make them look older. For angels like Phantom and Sam, they will be forever in the forms of teenagers. One at a time Danny, Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz hugged Phantom and Sam goodbye. The younger humans whom had started the journey with Sam and Phantom were closer to the two as they hated to say goodbye. The older humans stood by watching as they had silently said goodbye to the two.

"You guys better take care and come back to see us. You will always be a member of the family." stated Danny as he and Phantom shook hands as Phantom assumed his normal and true form dropping the spell that he had on both him and Sam.

_"Thanks Danny that means a lot to me. Now that peace has been brought to the three worlds, it is only a matter of time before we can all live side by side as God intended. One day we shall return."_ stated Phantom as he spread open his wings as he took Sam by the hand.

"Take care guys, we will be watching over you." stated Sam as she and Phantom flew off into the Heaven.

Slowly their friends dispersed from the graveyard as their thoughts and prayers will always be able to reach both Sam and Phantom while they are in Heaven.

"Danny...I have finally decided on a name for our child. Whether it is a boy or a girl we shall name it Angel. This way we shall never forget him and what he has done and how he has changed our lives." stated Valerie.

"I think he would have been proud to hear you say that. We shall tell our children and our children's children about Sam and Phantom. We shall forever remember the dark angel Phantom in our hearts and in our thoughts." stated Danny.

"I don't think we have seen the last of those two as I have a feeling that they will return one day." stated Tucker.

"Until then we shall remember them fondly and pass on our memories to future generations." stated Jazz. Everyone agreed as they looked up to the sky before leaving for their homes!

THE END...

**author:** I want to thank everyone for their reviews and comments as it meant a lot to me. I also want to thank hyunhon from deviantart for allowing me the right to do this story based on their artwork. If you guys haven't checked out my other stories, I suggest that you do so as I will always be putting up more stories as I am not done writing yet! **(waves farewell)**


End file.
